Discoveries of One's Worst Nightmare
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Post 'Oops' but not really a sequel, just wanted to write a humor. Danny, Tucker, Sam, and parents find a certain website. Will it cause them and others nightmares or a source of a entertainment? One-shot. 'T' For some content.


_I do not own DP. Post 'Oops' but not really a sequel- just wanted to write a humor story._

"Dude! Come check this out!" Called Tucker from the Fenton's lab. Danny came down along with Sam, giving him curious looks as to what was up. Tucker smirked. "Check out this website!" He snickered. Danny and Sam exchanged a look and looked at the computer. Tucker was on a website called '', and he showed him stories about him. "What? Why are ther-" Danny was cut off by Tucker. "I don't know, dude. Just lookit these stories!" Tucker snickered again, and went to a story about Danny/Vlad. Danny's and Sam's eyes nearly popped out of their heads while Tucker was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Danny and Sam shared a disgusted look before crying "EWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" aloud. This attracted Maddie and Jack to come down and look.

"What's so fun-" "NOTHING!" Jack was cut off by Danny, as he slid in front of the computer. Maddie raised an eyebrow. "'Kay, well I heard you and Sam scream 'ew' and Tucker laughing. I must see this." She declared, and pushed over Danny as she and Jack squished next to each other for them to both see it. Both of their eyes went wide while Danny looked as if he was about to vomit. Maddie fell down and laughed with Tucker, clutching her sides as they ached. Jack only looked disturbed. "Eww...How on earth would you and-" "Don't finish that sentence, please, Mr. Fenton." Sam groaned with her face in her palm. Jack resisted a laugh at the couple's faces.

Tucker got up, wiping a crocodile tear from his eye. "Alright, well, let's continue, shall we?" Tucker asked. Danny and Sam were about to beg 'no' but Mr. and Mrs. Fenton refused, wanting to see. They blocked Danny and Sam's view of the computer, before they all started snickering. "Oh great...What _now_?" Danyn groaned. The sea parted, and he was allowed to see the screen. He paled. "WHAT? WHY ARE THERE SO MANY FICS ABOUT ME GETTING TURNED INTO A CAT?!?!" He screamed. This time, he was the only one still remaining up, as Sam started laughing as well. "Danny, want some catnip? Hmm?" Sam teased, with Danny turning himself invisible to avoid eyes. This failed. Jack pulled out some soda and allowed it to explode on Danny, leaving the dark brown drink to cover him. Everyone snickered again. Danny simply pouted and went intagible to get the soda off.

He looked annoyed. "Alright, well, I'm gonna find some dirt on YOU guys." He said. Everyone then paled and looked at the screen. Finally Danny came across the perfect fic. He showed Tucker and Sam, who had extremely grossed out expressions. Maddie and Jack saw, and covered the mouths in a hope to not laugh. This failed, and Danny and his parents started cracking up while Sam and Tucker went red. "Uhm, ew, Tucker and I could never get together!" Sam gagged. "Honestly. Life living with a vegetarian? My second worse fear to living without technology!" Tucker screeched. The two pouted at the three who laughed. Tucker pushed Danny off of the seat, with he tried to make intagible, but Sam pulled him away before he could with some Fenton gloves. Danny's eye twitched.

"'Kay, Tuck, we've both found dirt on each other. Now can we leave this disgusting site?" Danny asked, annoyed. Tucker shook his head. "Naw, this is too fun to abandon." And before he protested, he found a "Danny/Dash fic" which this time everyone looked nauseated. Even Tucker did. "'Kay, I'm not even gonna read that one..." (AN: I have absolutely NADA againist homosexual people at all, they're awesome, but in this story, I'm gonna leave it as Danny's straight. Kay thanks.)

Finally they came across a "Jack/Vlad" story which everyone cracked up at as soon as they saw it. The group burst out again in laughter, while Jack looked like he was gonna barf. "WHAT?! HOW COULD VLAD AND I EVER GET TOGETHER?!?!" Jack cried. This only increased laughter, especially from Maddie. Jack pouted at them, and wiping away a tear from his eye, Danny said "Dad, there's gotta be tons of stories that mock us like this." Jack didn't looked any happier, but then Danny and Tucker came across a "Danny/Tucker" story. The two best friends paled, while everyone else looked like they were short on breath from laughing. Danny and Tucker exchanged looks and turned the computer off and stamped up the stairs, pouting. They would never go to that horrific website ever again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_In the GIW labs..._

"Now, Mr. Masters, we'll test to see what happens when a halfa is exposed to THIS." A balding scientist said with a smirk. He pointed to Fanfiction . net as Vlad sat in the seat in his ghost form, tied with ectoplasmic rope. His eyes nearly exploded when he saw a Jack/Vlad story.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was heard in a girly, high-pitched voice in Asia from the GIW center where Vlad pleaded for his eyeballs to be taken out of their sockets after being forced to read the Vlad/Jack story.

**XD Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! As I mentioned in my AN, I do not have anything againist homosexual people at all, as they're awesome, and I don't have anything againist the odd pairings I find on this site. I just wanted to write another humor fic. AND I DO NOT OWN DP!!!**


End file.
